Into The Goddesses Dream
by CheeseThingy
Summary: What would happen if our world began to merge with that of Altera? Would it signal the end of both worlds? The end of life as we know it?
1. Prologue

My heart was racing wildly inside my chest as I lay stunned, face down in the snow. It was difficult for my entire being to comprehend what the hell had just happened. Things had moved from one thing to the next quite quickly. Too quickly actually. Upon trying to move my body I discovered that I could no longer feel it and, by struggling even more against this mental block, I figured there was no way I was going to be able to move it any time soon. My eyes flickered and stung as the snow caught in my lashes. Why did I feel so disorientated? Forcing my mind to focus I tried to make sense of the colourful mess of memories that dashed painfully across my forehead. ..

I remembered a great looming darkness that ignited a horrible bone crushing fear within me but it faded away suddenly... why? Something, no, someone; someone familiar to me came rushing to my aid…_Luka_, my brain answered instinctively. Of course, Luka would never abandon me. But…But…Where was he? No, that could be answered later. I needed to know what happened after he came to my aid.

An unpleasant headache was starting to tear across my head as I tried to force more information from it. Yes! There was more! An unholy ripping sound; a blinding light and then the feeling of being forcefully pushed into the light and falling… landing face down in cold…

But none of that made any sense…Unless…

There came the sound of movement from behind me; heavy sort of footsteps and chatty voices. it ignited a very real panic that tingled through my heart and across my body. I willed my body to get up and just run but it refused. They will know, I screamed internally at myself, they will know you are not one of them!

"There is someone lying on the ground over there!"

Too late.

"Get help! Quick!"

The panic subsided a bit at the sound of their accents. Was I in England? I wondered idly listening as they ran to me rolling me onto my back. My eyes blinked in the light trying to focus on faces; but all I managed to make out was a blurry mess of colour.

"You are going to be alright," The voice sounded soothing, "You are in safe hands now. What is your name?"

"B-Bethany," I managed to mumble out, surprising myself. How was it I could speak but not move?

"My name is Eden," he carefully picked me up; "I assure you everything is going to be alright."

There was another person beside him but my vision remained blurry.

"We shall take her back to Mana Ridge," The other spoke, "I trust you to watch over her until she recovers brother."

Mana Ridge!? I groaned. Luka, where the hell have you sent me?


	2. Chapter 1

"What happened?!"

Eden was greeted by a large group of people who had quickly scurried over upon seeing him; their blurry outlines crowding about us. Some were whispering and others were louder asking the same questions over and over like; who is she? What happened to her?

"We found her face down in the snow just outside Mana Ridge," Eden explained, "We suspect foul play but we won't know much more until she is more physically and mentally stable."

"Let me see her," this voice sounded a little older than everyone else and a gentle hand touched my head, "I see no wounds on her but she is clearly in a bad way. I suspect some kind of dark magic at play here."

"If it is magic then I would know for sure," This was a female's voice and she sounded rather close too, "I think you should hand her to me. I am more than capable of finding out what really happened to her. Besides I am sure you clerics are far too busy praying to the goddess or something."

"Your kindness is appreciated Cynthia," The male spoke quietly, "But we are more adept in healing than any sorceress. She will remain in our care until she is better."

"Humph," The woman named Cynthia sounded displeased, "I wouldn't be surprised if you found nothing. When she wakes I had best be informed right away."

"Certainly," The male replied sincerely.

Groaning at all the talk and all the assumptions I tried to see who these people were but failed; my vision refused to come back to me. This was all so crazy…if they knew the actual truth of it all…urgh! What was I going to do?

"She was only semi-conscious when we found her," Eden held me closer, "and I fear she may be a little worse than that now. I only managed to obtain her name; Bethany. Every other sound that has come from her has only been groans of pain."

"Well done," The older male replied, "At least you managed something from her."

"Next is finding out what happened to her," Another male spoke, and this voice I recognized as the one who was with Eden when I was found.

"Brother Jacob is right," The older voice spoke again, "Take her inside and allow her to recover. When a healer is available we can send one straight to her then we can question her on what happened."

"Yes trainer Leonard," Eden half bowed with me in his arms before walking into the darkness of a building. He was followed by a few others who helped find a place to put me. At least I knew I was going to be well looked after but the only problem was the stress of not having anything to say to explain away what happened to me and I knew that when I recovered that was going to be a major problem. Speaking of which…why wasn't I yet recovered? I should have healed by now…

"I will return to check on you as soon as I return from my mission," Eden spoke softly with reassurance, "Please rest and may the goddess keep you safe."

When he and the others left me alone I felt a sudden overwhelming sense of misplacement. My entire self knew it did not belong in this place and the effects of that were starting to torment my mind with thoughts about never getting home. It was clear I had entered another world or realm and the struggle to adjust was a real thing indeed.

My body was tingling in the familiar way that signaled healing but it was slow and not as fluid as it would have been in my own place. Something was off. Usually my power came naturally to me but here it felt…weaker. This place it didn't feel stable and my power, it also didn't feel stable…

Shaking that aside I tried to distract myself and focus on the room around me but my eyes still refused to make things clear. Instead I laid there and listened to the sound of this new, strange world. Nearby I could hear the clanging of hammer on metal; the bark of dogs; the sounds of walking and general life…

It was odd. This place felt both young and old. Not like the world from which I had left…this place had magic whereas my own world relied heavily on technology…different yet similar…but there was something unsettling about this world and it practically radiated in the atmosphere.

A scuffling and shuffling not far from where I lay alerting me to the presence of two people.

"No I don't have time to show her to you! I cannot let you-" Eden sounded rather distressed.

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" This was another female; younger sounding than the other one, "Cynthia is a fool for letting you clerics have all the fun. Besides I _am_ a sorceress and I am sure I can find out exactly what is wrong with her."

"She needs to rest," Eden persisted, "She has been through a lot. Angelica please!"

"She can have all the other days of the year to rest," This Angelica sniffed importantly, "Besides I suspect you clerics have missed something."

They argued back and forth until the both of them reached my side. The option for rest and peace was clearly non-existent in this place.

"Hmmm," My closed eyelid was forcefully opened by the female and once again the blurry world was revealed to me. This one lacked all tact. How annoying.

"I really think we should just leave her…" Eden sighed defeated.

"I hate to admit it," Angelica sounded rather annoyed, "But everyone was right. She is very, very beautiful."

"You didn't come here to see if dark magic ails her at all!" Eden cried angrily, "You just wanted to compare her to how you look!"

"Duh," Angelica replied, "Cynthia looked absolutely foul when I asked about the girl. She kept saying how ugly the wounded creature was and I just knew something was amiss. She makes Cynthia look like a fluffalo's rear end."

"Are you satisfied?" Eden grumbled, "I have a mission I must complete. You must leave here."

"No I am not satisfied you bum face!" She snapped, "I want to discover what magic has caused her injury and I am not leaving until I find out!"

"What is going on?" Someone else had entered the room and I knew that voice too; the same one who was with Eden before.

"Brother Jacob," Eden sounded surprised, "This isn't…ah…we were just…"

"You were supposed to ensure the girl remained rested," Jacob sounded disappointed, "Not come in here and disturb her."

Finding my voice I spoke softly, "its fine. I doubt I can rest anyway."

The whole room went silent as I sat up gaining use of my body once more as the tingle of healing finally reached my eyes removing the annoying blurriness from them. For the first time in what felt like a long time I was able to see things clearly. The male in the doorway had long white hair that covered one eye and was staring steadily at me; I assumed this to be Jacob because he looked a little older. The other one I assumed to be Eden rushed to my side to offer support; he was clearly the handsomer of the two but also had white hair in a nicely styled cut, "No you should be resting! You have been through so much."

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Angelica greeted sarcastically, startling me as I had not noticed her, "How did you end up face down in the snow anyway?"

Frowning, I focused on Angelica completely taken aback by the lack of clothing she wore compared to the two males in the room. She really looked out of place between them. So this, I thought, was the rude one who came barging in all righteous and idiotic?

"I don't remember," I responded absent mindedly, eyeing her pink hair distastefully.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Eden stared at me with concern, "Really? You remember nothing at all?"

"A white light?" I shrugged, "I don't know."

The older male in the room, Jacob, looked thoughtful, "A white light? Hmm. Angelica you should go speak to Cynthia and ask her if she knows anything about such Magic."

"Are you serious?" Scoffed Angelica, "Talking to her is like talking to an aggravated bull; doesn't help she looks like one too."

Jacob faced her with all seriousness, "It would help a lot if you went to Cynthia now."

Folding her arms she made a 'humph' sound and flicked her head away from him as she left the room. That woman needed a good smack across the back of the head for thinking herself so high and mighty. And I couldn't help myself by remarking on her attitude.

"Are people generally like that or is that just her?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Sorceresses are like that in general," Jacob answered, "It is all a façade really."

"Do they all walk around half naked too?" I asked watching a smile appear on both their faces.

"That is the way they are," Eden laughed, "and they like to flaunt what they have. We have tried many times to show them that the goddess would not approve but the sorceresses believe they know better."

A part of me wanted to ask who the hell this goddess was exactly but the rational part knew better; clearly it was their deity or creator and I really didn't want to be preached to; these guys looked like the priests back in my world except more...armored and battle ready….which lead to my next mental question; why on Earth do they all need to be equipped in such a way? I felt my insides squirm uncomfortably because the more I thought about it the more my brain invented wild fantasies.

"Are you alright?" Eden looked concerned, "You look very pale."

Jacob frowned slightly as he walked over and felt my forehead, "I think she needs rest. It's been a tough day all round."

"This may be a rather odd question," I decided to take a major risk, "But I have forgotten the name of this place."

"Mana Ridge," Jacob responded frowning deeper as he and Eden exchanged looks of concern.

"No," I spoke slowly, "I mean what is the name of this whole place…this whole world…"

Internally I cringed as their expressions changed to shock and alarm. Perhaps this wasn't worth the risk, I thought regretfully.

"This is the land of the goddess," whispered Eden, "This is Altera."


	3. Chapter 2

It wasn't the best feeling in the world to be stared at like I was a complete and utter alien, even though technically I was they just had no idea but, none the less it was a horrible feeling. Shaking that from my mind I figured it was time to play completely dumb. Amnesia was the best course of action even if it wasn't really an original idea but it was all I had. For a long while I sat mentally preparing what it was I was going to say and how it was to be said because I knew one wrong move could cost me everything.

"I think I hit my head too hard," Nervously I laughed under Eden's flabbergasted gaze. Jacob, however, narrowed his eyes at me, "We found you had no indication of a head injury."

It was clear these humans were not dumb and if anything I felt like the fool for thinking they would fall for such an obvious trick but it was too late to back out of what I had already started. All it meant was that things were going to be more difficult than expected.

"It's a sort of expression," I fumbled under Jacob's gaze, "What I mean is that I do not remember anything at all."

"And yet you remembered your name," Jacob's words were soft but I could feel the threat in them and the room suddenly felt at least two degrees colder; so this was how it was going to play out? This male was to be my obstacle? He wont break my resolve, I thought boldly.

"I remember only my name," I replied confidently, "I don't remember my last name or my age…or anything…"

This was a blatant lie; the only thing I had really forgotten was why I had come here in the first place. But they didn't need to know any of that yet.

"Well perhaps if you remember all about Altera," Eden smiled, "Then you will remember everything about yourself! My brothers and I are more than happy to educate you!"

In all honesty, I figured that it wouldn't be a bad thing to learn about this place rather than going in blindly but my mind was afraid; what if there was something about this world that I did not like? What if there was something in this world that I could not fight?

The last question sent an excruciating spike of pain course from the back of my mind to the front as a memory flashed behind my eyes and darkness consumed my vision…

In the warped vision I heard only voices...

_..._

'_You have three days to complete the task. Fail and I will have your past catch up to you.'_

…

'_You think I will allow you to condemn this human to my fate!'_

…

'_You condemn yourself if you don't do as I ask.'_

…

'_Then so be it!'_

…

'_Foolish Fae. If you don't then the whole world shall suffer with you. Remember that.'_

...

"Bethany! Bethany!"

The darkness swirled suddenly back to reality as in that instant I remembered everything that had happened to me before I came flying through the portal and into this world. It all made perfect sense. Funny how things pan out...

Screwing my fists into tight balls I clenched my teeth, "Darius…"

Forgetting about the two men who were holding me, I stood quickly to my feet. So this was why I was here…three days had passed in my own world and I had refused to do as I was asked and my past was looming before me…in the form of—

"Who is Darius?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I turned to face the two males. They were both looking confused and suspicious. It would be a dangerous thing if I kept loosing myself to my memories in front of them. Composing myself I fell back into my role.

"I think," I paused biting my lip, "A relation of mine."

I could see Eden nod thoughtfully buying my lies but, Jacob stepped forward unperturbed, "For quite some time now I have been trying to place that accent you have. I can think of no one _in this world_ who has one similar."

The tension that followed this could have been cut with a knife and yet, I could find nothing to say in response to this. All I could do was stare blankly at Jacob and hope he would ask no more of it. Clearly this guy was too observant for his own good.

"Brother," Eden touched Jacob's shoulder, "It could be the effects of the magic that are doing that. We don't know for sure."

"No, its okay," I looked away feeling it necessary to speak, "Do not make excuses for me. It is natural to be suspicious of someone who randomly appears outside of town with no memory of what had happened and no rational answers to every question. I admit, I would be suspicious too if I were Jacob."

"At least you understand," Jacob was staring almost through me, "Right now it is difficult to trust anyone."

"I didn't ask you to trust me," Here I stared him full in the face and watched as his whole expression changed to confusion.

Eden broke the quiet very quickly, "We just want to know what happened to you and we assure you that we will do everything we can to figure that out. Perhaps in doing so you will remember everything about yourself."

Peeling his steely gaze from me Jacob turned to Eden, "The sorceresses might have something but it is not found here…it would require travelling to Saint's Haven."

Something about hearing this new idea had my insides twisting with worry. What if this _'something the sorceresses had'_ revealed what I was and where I was from? If they were already starting to be hostile then no doubt they would be chasing me across this country to kill me if they found out.

"Saint's Haven!?" Gasped Eden, "But that's so far to go…considering-"

A large commotion outside drew both their attention. There was a general panic in the air as people rushed to and fro calling to one another or else shouting orders. It was the type of commotion that had me curious and yet...slightly afraid.

From further away I could hear the door of the building open, someone run down the hall and closer and closer until the door to my room burst open.

"Eden!" It was another male in the same sort of clothes the other two wore; the only different being their chose of hair style. This one sported a hideous bowl cut.

"What is it Brother Thomas?" Eden rushed to him as Jacob stopped leaning on the wall to pay attention to the newcomer.

"I have no other ways to explain," He gripped Eden by both his shoulders, "Except that we know who the prophet is! Now come quickly! We await instruction!"

Jacob was already out the door as soon as he had heard the word 'prophet' and close behind him scurried the other two, leaving me to sit quietly confused in the room.

"Prophet?" I mumbled to myself, "What the heck is a prophet?"


	4. Chapter 3

So I had been left alone in a small room; forgotten and ignored. It wouldn't have bothered me so much if I were back in my original world but I needed some form of guidance here. It was obvious that after half an hour of sitting and waiting no one was going to come for me and I would have to brave it and venture out into the open. Inhaling deeply I let out a long sigh, Alright I thought, better late than never.

I stumbled from my room and down the long, dark corridor. It was a strange little building and I had no inkling of curiosity as to what was behind the various doors that lined the hall. My mind was too focused on what to do once I was outside for that in it-self was a frightening thing; especially when one does not know their surroundings.

Reaching the end of the corridor I stopped at the door before me; I could see the white light of day shine through the crack beneath and feel the chill of the wind outside. Hesitantly, I rested my hand on the doorknob and felt its coldness. What was I getting myself into? I thought despairingly, I had best just get this over with.

As I opened the door, a harsh iciness stung at the exposed parts of my body and the light reflected off the fresh snow blinded me momentarily. As I blinked all the shock away I was greeted with the vision of a small town filled with little clones of Eden and Angelica; well I say clones but they all had different weapons and hair but appeared to working for the same people. This world was a strange one indeed…

As soon as my bare foot stepped into the snow I felt the world warp into a strange array of colour as the only clearly defined objects were the skyscrapers that lined the horizon. Horrified and confused at this I felt myself hit the floor where instantly everything returned to normal. Panicked by this, I quickly stood and glanced about in wonder but nobody had noticed and they were still going about their business. Shaking away the feeling of paranoia I placed my other foot in the snow expecting something else to happen, but it did not. Perhaps it was a one-time only thing, I thought trying to convince myself.

Glancing down at my clothes I felt the sudden need to find the appropriate outfit for this weather. Looking back up, I scanned the small town and saw a funny little shop where just outside of it a timid looking woman stood. She had previously served a few Angelica look-alikes and they exchanged some form of money…which I clearly did not have. Gnashing my teeth together I decided to walk up to her anyway.

She flinched upon seeing me and shrank back, "H-how can I help you? P-please be nice to me."

This world will never cease to surprise me, I thought before speaking, "I promise I am not here to be rude to you. I have come to ask a favour."

She looked taken aback and stood straighter, "What kind of favour?"

"You see, I haven't any means of money for anything and I am cold," I fixed her with my best sorrowful stare, "Would you be willing to do a trade?"

"Depends on what you are trading," She eyed me suspiciously.

"I offer my current clothing for warmer ones," I motioned to my outfit hoping that she would accept.

"I am afraid the only warm clothing I sell are made for clerics. You see my shop tailors to sorceresses and clerics," She motioned to her clothing section, "And well, you have seen what the sorceresses wear…"

"Have you anything at all?" I was becoming exasperated. There was too much wrong with this place.

She looked thoughtful, "Wait here," She walked into the building behind.

Standing there and freezing my bottom off I felt and intense stare from behind me. Frowning deeply, I glanced behind and saw Brother Jacob staring at me with that same look of miss-trust he had given me before. I hadn't been in this world twenty four hours and I had already made an enemy, wonderful, I thought sarcastically. He turned away quickly and without anyone noticing he walked off into the nearest trees.

"Where are you off to?" I mumbled to myself feeling an immense dislike to this particular human.

"I have this," The girl re-appeared before me, startling me from my thoughts. In her arms she held out a long sleeved dress, "It is mine but I don't wear it anymore."

"Perfect!" I exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about Jacob, and taking it from her arms, "I shall give you-"

"Its fine," She gave a small smile, "I am giving you my dress out of kindness. You don't look like you are from around here."

"Thank…you…," I uttered surprised that out of all the people in the town she would chose me to be kind to, "Is there a place I can change?"

She pointed to the door she had come through before, "Turn left as soon as you enter. No one will see you change in there."

I gave her a small nod and walked into the building turning left as soon as I entered as per her instructions. This room was not unlike the one I had been put in when I was found, except perhaps this felt more lived in and decorated to taste. Well this little shop owner didn't have much but this little room but she appeared to be well looked after. After a quick look of my surroundings I changed outfit and walked back out into the world feeling much warmer and a lot less like a strange new person.

"Better?" The girl asked smiling brightly.

"Very much so," I returned her smile, "Thank you again."

"It was my pleasure," She held her hand out; "My name is Jenny by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jenny," Reluctantly I took her hand and shook it, "My name is Bethany."

"What brings you to Mana Ridge?" She asked offering me a hot beverage which I gratefully took and sipped on.

"Well," Frowning I held the cup close to my chest feeling the inevitable need to lie again, "I can't remember…I just sort of woke up here."

"Oh!" She gasped, "You're the one the clerics found? Goodness! I am glad I helped then. I felt so terrible when I heard about you."

"Yeah…"I mumbled sipping the warm liquid again. It had an odd pleasant flavour but I feared asking what it was, "So I heard something about a Prophet…"

"Oh yes," Jenny smiled, "They think they have found a way to reveal the identity of the prophet. The only problem is that the clerics are suspicious that they have an enemy amongst them. I can't remember exactly, but something happened when they were delivering something important here and the clerics were attacked and badly wounded."

"Attacked?" I took another large gulp of drink feeling my innards clench tightly as the mere thought of fighting and war brought memories dancing to the forefront of my mind.

"Well from what I heard they didn't tell anyone but each other that they were delivering this special something," She looked serious, "and the monsters that attacked them…" She leant in and whispered, "Are allied with the dragon cultists apparently."

Obviously this was meant to mean something to me for she looked at me expecting me to have some kind of surprised reaction.

"O-Oh," I tried to sound horrified and surprised but the moment had passed. She tilted her head, "They said you couldn't remember much. I guess they were right."

"Yeah," I pursed my lips and looked into the contents of my mug, "It kinda sucks."

Jenny blushed darkly as Eden approached hurriedly a worried look on his features, "Jenny, have you seen Brother Jacob?"

"No," She blinked.

"I have," I interjected finally catching his notice.

"Bethany! Goddess forgive me! You shouldn't be out in this cold!" He looked pained by this and shook his head.

"Never mind me," Drinking the remainder of the liquid I stared directly into his face, "You asked about Jacob? Well not too long ago I saw him running into those trees."

Eden's eyes widened, "He's gone after the mole himself! Thank you! Now I must make haste!"

He left us both blinking after him, "I think I should explore this place." I handed Jenny her cup.

"Oh?" She looked at me, "Without a weapon?"

"I don't need weaponry," I narrowed my eyes at the place Jacob disappeared; "I'm going to trap a mole."

"You know who the leak is?" She gasped almost dropping the mug.

"I have my suspicions," I replied, "But I've no time to waste."

Eden was already leaving town with Angelica at his side.

"Thank you Jenny," I gave her one last fleeting grin as I ran into the trees following Jacobs's footsteps, "I am coming after you Jacob and you had best be ready."


	5. Chapter 4

I had no idea what it was I was expecting to find but whatever it was it eluded me. There was absolutely no living creature amongst the trees and snow; all was unnaturally silent. Glancing at the soft powdered Earth I had hoped to find fresh footprints but saw nothing; odd, I thought, Jacobs footprints should still be here. How was it possible for him to cover himself so quickly? This world had a lot more magic in it than I first thought…

For a while I stood amongst the trees listening to the wind rattle through the trees; wondering what it was I should do next. Well there was truly no point in my standing still that was for sure. So blindly, I walked deeper into this unknown forest. The only rational part of me wanted to turn back but the curious and braver side wanted to find this man and give him what for. For a peculiar reason I did not feel so afraid out here…after all nature was my element. Trees had always been my source of protection…

"Ow!" I slipped on something and fell face down in the snow; oh the irony, I thought bitterly.

Spitting snow from my mouth, I looked up and saw in front of me a fantastical mask, half buried in the snow. Standing, I dusted the snow from me and gently picked it up. It was gold and red and very decorative, almost ceremonial. It wasn't the kind of mask one would call pretty but rather frightening especially with the pointed and horned parts. Frowning at it, I turned it over and over in my hands as if expecting it to do something. I wondered as I turned it over again, who owns this?

"What are you doing here?"

Startled I dropped the mask like a hot potato and faced Jacob. A deep frown furrowed his brow as he glanced from me to the mask at my feet. Admittedly, this was not the kind of situation one wanted to be found in.

"I was looking for you," I half spat picking up the mask, "When I found this instead."

He snatched it from my grasp not even looking at it, "You went looking for me on your own?"

"Nah I brought my imaginary friends too," He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm before continuing, "Did you see anything?"

"Was I supposed to?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

For a long while we stared each other down. None of us made a single move but the tension was building until, finally, he slowly reached for his mace that look of murder in his eyes. So this was going to be it then? I thought severely. Wincing slightly, I tried to gather my power but it failed and I instantly grew tired. Internally I cursed at my vulnerability. What was in this world that stopped me from gathering life energy…

"Jacob! We found you!"

The sound of Eden's voice was followed by the sound of a few hurried footsteps and it instantly settled my wavering heart. Jacob promptly changed his whole demeanor and faced Eden who was closely followed by Angelica.

"I was out hunting the cultists," Jacob muttered smoothly, "Then I found Bethany."

Eden's eyes widened as he glanced behind Jacob and at me. Angelica raised a brow, "Are you stupid coming out here on your own?"

"I was looking for Jacob," My pride felt highly wounded. How blind can this pair be? How blind can they all be?

Jacob held the mask out to them, "Bethany may have failed to find me but she has located this."

Eden took it and gasped, "Dragon Cultists! Here!? I must inform Leonard."

Angelica glanced at the mask then at me, "You were alone when you found this?"

"Yes," I spoke through clenched teeth acknowledging her innuendo.

Jacob stood firm, "You had best go and quickly. Take Bethany with you. If the mask was here then the cultists haven't gone far."

"Very well," Eden spoke softly, "Come with us Bethany. You will be much safer in town."

Tensing in a silent rage, I nodded. As I passed Jacob I threw him the best murderous look I could give. A small smirk teased at the corner of his mouth as his eyes met mine and by the time he had looked away I had already murdered him five times over in my head.

It was an awkward, silent kind of walk into town and I could sense Angelica's suspicion. Well, let them think you are something you are not, I huffed at myself, more fool them for when they discover it is Jacob. Upon entering Mana Ridge, I left them to go to their trainers as I walked back over to Jenny.

She smiled instantly at seeing me, "You didn't die! Thank the goddess! Did you find the mole?"

"Yes and no," She picked up on my moody behavior and hastily passed me another mug full of warm liquid.

"Most of the adventurers here that go on missions fail at their job; the sorceresses like to take it out on me especially," She was trying to reassure me but I felt indifferent to it. She looked down a little seeing my mood not change, "You can talk about it if you want?"

"There is nothing to talk of," I murmured sipping on the drink, "I only need proof."

"Proof?" She asked curiously.

Before I could answer we were cut short as Eden approached us. Jenny gasped a little and blushed when Eden bowed to us, "Excuse my intrusion…," He turned to me, " Bethany, Cleric Trainer Leonard wishes to speak with you."

Jenny looked quite fearful at this and looked my way questioningly.

Ignoring her and Frowning deeply, I placed the cup down. I didn't need to ask why I was being so singled out, I already knew. They thought me the mole and traitor. That in itself was obvious. Giving Jenny one last look I followed on behind Eden.

Despite the small distance it was to reach Cleric Trainer Leonard, I had managed to stab Jacob a million times over in my head. Curse my luck; perhaps if I hadn't found the mask _alone_ I wouldn't have so many suspicious of me. Or perhaps if you hadn't come into this world in the first place, I answered myself angrily.

Cleric Trainer Leonard was standing quietly under the shelter of a building; he had just finished speaking with Cynthia when he saw us he nodded gently. Eden bowed respectfully and left me there.

As soon as he was gone I glanced up at Leonard with my clear blue eyes, "I am not your traitor. If that is what you think."

"Then prove it," He responded calmly reaching behind him and taking out a sealed box, "Deliver this to some reinforcements in Marion's Hall. It is imperative that you get it there quickly."

I glanced at the sealed box feeling a little unsure and confused, "What? That's it? You aren't going to torture me or…or anything?"

Leonard sighed, "No. Just do what I ask. Then we shall see."

Feeling the weight of the box in my hands I looked back up to him, "Alright….Where do I find this Marion's Hall?"

He placed a scroll on top of the box, "Read the map and follow the directions."

Just like that the conversation was over and he had his back to me. Numbly, I turned away from him the box clutched tightly in my hands. How on Earth was this supposed to prove anything? What kind of logic do these people use? I asked myself incredulously. Looking out and ahead at the world I felt the vast reality start to set in. Suddenly this place no longer felt as small as it did when I first came through the portal….Suddenly I was a part of it and forced into its fight. Would I come to regret my actions? Or did this all have a purpose?


	6. Chapter 5

It was quite odd to be waltzing out of town so casually; bearing only a box with unknown contents and a will to prove myself. It wouldn't have felt half so strange if the majority of the town's people weren't watching me leave. Their intense stares of wonderment and perhaps hatred were highly disturbing even for me. As I passed the small shop Jenny waved cheerily at me and I gave her a lopsided smile that lacked all confidence. Never had I been one to falter, in fact, I had always been the type to stare bravely into the face of danger…but this place sapped my power and without my power I was reduced to nothing; a mere shell of what I am supposed to be.

With the town disappearing behind me I decided to consult my map to ensure I was on the right path. It helped that the cleric had used a red line to show me the direction in which I had to go and I was assured that I was heading in the right direction. Onward I walked until the town was completely gone from view and I was in the middle of wilderness and thoroughly alone…or so I thought.

"Hello!" A cheery voice made me jump backwards almost making me drop everything I had in my hands.

Spinning about to see whom had spoken I saw a blonde haired boy with a ridiculously large grin upon his face peering joyfully at me, though I couldn't help but notice also the enormous sword strapped to his back, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Eyeing him distastefully, I took a hesitant step away from him. Please go away, I thought hopefully.

Awkwardly he rubbed the back of his neck, "So…you out adventuring too huh?"

Again I merely stood there unresponsive as he continued, "Pretty brave with no weapon."

"I am merely taking supplies to some reinforcements," Finally I gave in and responded to this strangely over-happy human, "Why would I need weaponry?"

He laughed, doubling over, "You aren't from around here are you?"

Once again I felt my pride take a fatal blow as I struggled to compose myself, "Neither are you judging by what you are wearing."

He glanced down at his clothes and shrugged, "The cold isn't so bad. Besides I'm from Ironwood Village which is just down that way," he pointed in another direction, "And there isn't a lick of snow down there. I only came this way in search of Rose."

Blinking at this I couldn't help but ask, "Ironwood Village? Who?"

"Well I promised Lily, Rose's sister that I would bring Rose back," He stated proudly ignoring my confusion, "She got kidnapped by monsters and I promised that I would go get her and I never break a promise!"

"Well good luck in your quest," smiling I made to leave but he merely stepped in beside me all friendly like, "Where you headed?"

Huffing at my luck I refused to look directly at him, "Not in the same direction as you I can assure you of that."

"Oh really?" He stated throwing an arm over my shoulder which I quickly tossed off, however, it had given him enough time to view my map, "Marion's Hall eh? I hear that place is riddled with monsters."

"I'm sorry….Mr?" I stopped, this time actually facing him.

"Shian. Just call me Shian," He grinned.

"As much as I would love to have a great fun-filled adventure with you I really believe this to be something I must face alone," His grin faded a little when I said this though I could almost see the various thoughtful ideas shining behind his bright eyes.

"What's your name?" He stated finally as he drew the sword from his back and glanced at its blade.

"I've no time for this," I snapped bitterly, "How about you go find your 'Rose' and I go help the people who need whatever is in this box. As is what we are supposed to do."

"She isn't my Rose," He clicked his sword back in its sheath on his back, "And who's to say _your_ people aren't with her? Two orcs with one blade."

Frowning at this I sighed, "They are not _my _people and you said that saying wrong. It's two birds with one stone!"

"C'mon! Besides you look like you need someone who actually knows what they are doing," He stood proudly, "And I know what I'm doing."

Here he made to lean on a rock but instead face planted into the ground.

"Yes you clearly know what you are doing," I remarked sarcastically as he jumped to his feet dusting himself off.

"Look lady, let's make a deal. If Rose isn't in the same place then I will leave you to go on your way and I will go search elsewhere," He walked right up to me holding out his hand, "I promise."

Groaning loudly I reluctantly took his hand and shook it. With that he jumped up and down with joy, "Alright! Let's go slaughter some monsters!"

His enthusiasm to kill had me crinkle my nose in disgust. It was such a human thing to be like that and it worried me that such a young boy had taken up such a horrid ideal. This world was quite strange. Suppose though that if he laid eyes on my world he would think the same thing. Shaking my head at that idea I walked onward.

"You never told me your name," He sidled up alongside me giving me a sideways glance.

Frowning deeply at his annoying perseverance I heaved a great sigh, "Bethany."

For a moment there was a slight pause before he began, "Bethany…Beth-any. Beth. Bethy. Miss B. The Bethy B. Any-"

"ENOUGH!" I cried feeling a twitch in my eye, "It's just Bethany."

His face was blank for a moment before it broke out into a huge smile, "Alright. Just Bethany it is!"

Rolling my eyes, I focused my attention back on my map once more in the hope that we would get to our destination sooner rather than later. Thought it was somewhat difficult to concentrate while Shian was blatantly reading over my shoulder, "We could always take that shortcut," He pointed out.

"No thank you," Folding the map I threw him a dirty look, "I would rather travel a path where I can keep all of my limbs thank you."

"So where are you from?" He continued on as if nothing had been said, "I've never heard an accent like yours before."

"You talk too much and ask too many questions," I replied bluntly walking a little faster, "Most of which I have no time for."

He shrugged a little, "Well then if you don't wanna talk about you then who sent you to Marion's Hall?"

Clutching the bridge of my nose while I balanced the box under my right arm I did all I could to hold in my infuriation, "Cleric trainer Leonard."

"Why didn't he send another cleric to do the job then? You know, someone more capable?" Shian really didn't care when he spoke; it was as if he did not think but rather blurted out his thoughts and stringed them all together forming a brutally honest sentence. Naïve and brave…Oh dear; a very fatal combination.

"I am being tested," Through clenched teeth I replied dreading the next string of questions I was about to open up.

"Tested? Did you do something bad or something?" He asked burying his hands into his pockets.

Shaking my head I felt my frustration melt away when I thought about the true reason I was sent on this stupid mission, "No. But I have to prove that I did not do what they think I have done. It is not in my nature to make enemies in this—just not in my nature to make enemies."

"Well whatever it is," once again he threw an arm over my shoulder which I once again tossed off, "I will help prove you innocent and find Rose! All in a day's work!"

"Are you always so sure of yourself?" I asked as he smiled wiping sweat from his brow.

"I'm not afraid to fight for what I believe in!" There was determination in his eyes as he stared dramatically ahead.

"You are going to get yourself killed with that attitude," I half mumbled as he gave a chuckle unperturbed by my pessimism. We walked on for a few more minutes in blissful silence before he grabbed a hold of my arm and made me lay eyes upon a rather large dilapidated stone entrance.

"Behold! Marion's Hall!" He cried rather dramatically as he drew his weapon pointing it at the great looming darkness that signaled the entrance to the place.

Needless to say it was a sorry sight. The building was falling apart; stone fallen from its walls, the sweeping staircase in disrepair and two eerie looking statues guarded its entrance; both hooded and symbolic of death. My entire being said 'nope' but my pride wanted the satisfaction of proving the clerics wrong. 'I can do this,' I reassured myself, 'I am a powerful being who is in need of no weaponry…'

Shian was already upon the stairs when he looked back at me, "You coming or what?"

Consulting the map for the last time my fears were reaffirmed that this was indeed Marion's Hall. Taking a deep breath I followed Shian into the darkness. For a while we couldn't see anything until torches upon the wall lit up at our presence.

"Cool," Shian muttered attempting to poke the torch with his blade.

"This place gives me a bad feeling," Without meaning to I had whispered this.

The floor, well what was left of the floor, was overgrown with weeds and dangerously uneven in places. More than once I watched Shian step into a large ditch and trip. Broken Bookshelves were placed neatly against the wall in certain places and Shian took great delight in smashing them to bits. He also took great delight in smashing old tables, barrels and other various objects that apparently needed to be broken. In fact, one could say that anything in this place that was still intact needed to be destroyed.

"WOO fifty points to me for smashing two bookshelves with one skill!" He cried as the familiar sound of breaking wood echoed down the empty hall.

"I hardly call swinging your blade about recklessly a skill," I muttered walking casually past him.

He gasped dashing past me and up to an old chest, "ooo a chest."

"Now is not the time to be pocking about!" Snapping I pulled him by his arm and out through an archway into blinding daylight. Old pillars lay fallen either side of us. Clearly this part of the structure had completely fallen apart.

For a moment all was still before the sound of screeches drew my attention, "What is that?"

Shian readied his sword frowning as a swarm of bats came zooming around the corner. With a leap and a cry Shian lunged at them only to have them fly beneath him and straight into me. Horrified, I covered my face with my arms as their wings and teeth sliced at my exposed skin.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGH!" Shian came rushing back readying his sword again, "EAT THIS!"

If I had not have dodged I would have been the one to eat his blade. Miraculously though he managed to mangle a few of them while the rest continued to swoop and attack. Swinging his blade about aimlessly I found myself almost dancing to avoid behind sliced by both blade and fang.

"STOP IT! YOU ARE MISSING THEM COMPLETELY!"

"I know what I am doing!" He retorted smashing the last bat into the ground, "See, easy! You can thank me later."

A low growl echoed from a room adjacent to us as a hideous looking creature with a shield and mace waltzed up behind him. Shian stared blankly at me, "It's behind me isn't it?"


	7. Chapter 6

Without any form of hesitation I instinctively grabbed Shian by his shirt collar, screamed, "DUCK!" And threw us to the left of the monsters attack. In doing so we landed heavily upon the ground. My breath left me as my chest collided with broken rock as my heart repeatedly head-butted the inside of my ribcage almost determined to break free. Needless to say it was painful; at least we survive. Who knew how long it would have taken to heal if I had managed to become wounded? Trying my luck, I attempted to heal my surface wounds but I instantaneously grew weak; curse this world, I though bitterly, curse this world and its ability to block my power.

Shian had already leapt to his feet and was charging at the strange giant creature again. As he ran, it raised its heavy club like weapon and swung blindly aiming at the blonde haired boy who, mind you, now expertly dodged the attack. Pushing myself up and off the floor, I managed to retrieve my box which had been tossed a few feet away. Finding my voice I cried out to Shian, "What the hell is that!?"

Shian swung at the thing again but the creature was smart enough to move out of the attack, "An orc," he replied casually as he continued to try and hit it, "I love killing these suckers."

"Has it any weaknesses?" I asked watching from the sidelines feeling utterly useless. If I had the ability to use my power everything in this entire area that attempted to lay harm to me would be dead…

"Yeah," He replied as the orc made a wrong move giving Shian an opportunistic moment to stick his blade into its head and carry on slicing it down the middle, "My blade! HA! See? Easy."

Now struggling not to expel the contents of my stomach, I turned my back on the scene, "That is disgusting."

"It's either them or us," I could almost hear the shrug in his tone; "You know I don't think you are of much use in these places. And it's hard to kill everything with you just sitting about being useless. No offence."

Despite his 'no offence' attitude I instantly became offended and spinning about in a heated rage I whacked him round the face with the only weapon I had; the box, and sent him spiraling backwards onto his rear end, "I am tired of hearing how useless I am! Do you not think I am aware of this? I am trying but my power just won't come to me!"

Rubbing his cheek Shian blinked at me ignoring what I had said, "You hit me…with a box."

My response was halfway up my throat when the air began to crackle with electricity. Alarmed, I froze in place, "Shian….what is that?"

Unfortunately, my question was immediately answered as a magical rune like circle appeared beneath the young warrior. Horrified, I knew that I would never be able to save him in time even if I had attempted it. As the circle lit up a great bout of electricity coursed through Shian's small frame causing his body to spasm with each shockwave.

Rooted to the spot with astonishment I could only watch and wait until the ordeal was over. Once the magic subsided Shian dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor. Rushing over, I felt the electricity still coursing through his body. Luckily he was alive albeit a bit dazed and crispy. Getting him to his feet was the easy part but getting him to fight…that was a different story. Each time he attempted to raise his weapon his frame would jitter with the electrical buzz and his weapon would drop.

"I can't attack!" he cried as another strange looking creature rounded the corner, a magical staff in its hand. As it laid eyes on us it laughed hysterically and aimed another magical attack at us. Shian poked me hard in the side, "Attack it!"

With what? My brain asked itself as I looked about for some kind of weapon but the only thing I had at hand was the damn box….well, I gazed down at my hands, it's either them or us. Running at the creature I swiftly dodged its attacks making it spin on the spot as it failed to keep an aim on me. Shian was shouting things at me while I was doing all this but I failed to recognize his words as I was concentrating. Clearly having had enough of my running about, the magical creature began to cast the electrical curse again but this time I was ready. As it raised its staff and free hand to charge its spell, I ran at it and upper cut it to the chin with the heavy box. The creature was forced into a back flip from the force and it landed dazed on its back.

"Wow…," Shian was at a loss for words as he came and stomped the creatures head, "I take everything back. I have never seen someone fight monsters with a box."

"Sometimes one has to become creative when they want to survive," I replied panting slightly as adrenaline pumped around my body, "Please tell me there are no more."

Shian pulled a small sorrowful face, "Oh there will be more. Loads more. These kinds of places are riddled with monsters."

Sighing defeated I clutched the small box tightly, "Fine. Anything that comes my way is going to be smashed over the head with this box."

Fist pumping the air Shian cried, "YEAH! Let's go!"

We walked on and down another broken down hall where there was no longer roof above our heads and soon found ourselves facing bats again. It was easy enough to whack them into the nearest wall with my box as Shian sliced at them with his blade. As he smashed the last one into the ground, I calmly commented, "I wish it to be known that these creatures are damn annoying."

Laughing a little at my comment he wiped bat guts off his blade, "I've experienced worse. Bats are the least of our….oh crap."

Frowning slightly, I gazed in the same direction as Shian and laid eyes on a large hoard of monsters ranging from orcs to those spell casting ones and little green ones with daggers. My heart sank instantly, "How on Earth will we get through that without getting swarmed?"

"Well," Shian rubbed the back of his neck, "We just sort of run in and attack as many as we can."

"And what about those?" I asked pointing to the magical ones, "And those?" this time I pointed to several orcs.

"Well you distract the shaman," he replied surveying the scene, "And I will take on the orcs. As for the little goblins, just keep dodging their attacks until we've dealt with the big ones."

Blinking at his plan I muttered, "Are you serious? I am armed with a box!"

"Didn't stop you before," He flashed a cheeky grin as he began to run ahead.

"There was only one before!" I cried chasing after him.

Hearing our blatantly obvious approach the monster spun about and charged at us weapons blazing. Sweeping beneath an overly angry orc I headed toward the Shaman who were already throwing spells in our direction. Distract them? Really Shian? Easier said than done, I thought as I just missed a spell aimed at my head. Green goblins snarled as I moved, dashing toward me with their gleaming daggers and attempting to slice at my exposed skin. This is harder than Shian made it out to be, I said to myself, too much dodging and not enough attacking.

Gritting my teeth, I forced my apprehension to the back of my mind and rushed on ahead. Craftily, I side stepped a small goblin, elbowed it in the head and faced a confused shaman whom I quickly whacked hard in the gut with my weighted wooden box. Taking advantage of the fact that he was doubled over I finished him off with a heavy crack on the back of his head. One down…two to go I told myself.

Of course a perfect maneuver like that would not be followed by another. As I turned to attack the next Shaman the room warped in my vision as the tall skyscrapers of my home city flickered like a ghost image around me. Not again, I groaned internally. Though for a split second, I felt a glimmer of hope ignite in my chest as I heard a familiar musical voice calling out to me.

'_Bethany?'_

"My tree," I whispered, "I am here."

'_Bethany….Where are you?'_ much to my dismay, it sounded far, far away.

"I am here," I replied, "Just here."

'_Bethany….'_ The voice faded away before quite suddenly the room returned to normal.

Eyes fluttering uncontrollably, my consciousness finally managed to return to this world. However, I wasn't given much time to re-register the situation; a sharp sting burned up my waist as a goblin sneakily sliced into my skin. Crying out, I doubled back and clutched at my wound. Seeing that I was injured Shian came rushing to me, knocking monsters aside as he did, "You okay?"

Moving my hand away from my wound to take a closer look at the damage, I saw Shian's eyes widen as he near dropped his blade, "Golden blood? What are you?"

"I cannot tell you," my response was automatic, "Though I fear my being here is doing more harm than good."


	8. Chapter 7

As the monsters began to surround us, a worried expression crossed Shian's usual cheerful features as he took a chance and looked into my face, "Do you think you could hold out until we kill all these guys?"

Looking about at the room, which mind you, was filled with strange creatures that all wanted nothing better than to kill us, I highly doubted I would be able to hold out at all; but, I forced myself to my feet, "I will try but I cannot promise you that I can harm them."

Shian's features went flat with a sort of defeat; most unusual for the boy. Taking a deep breath, he puffed out his chest and turned his defeat into courage as he faced the onslaught of monsters. Raising his weapon he prepared to land a heavy blow on the nearest orc, however, before his blade had even been brought down on the creature, it had taken an arrow to the head and landed with a resounding thud onto the floor. Surprised we both looked up as an elf leapt from the ground and over us firing off a bunch of arrows into the enemies. Shian turned back to me, gave me a thumbs up and joined the elf in making mincemeat out of the monsters in the room.

As they fought, I shrank back against the wall of the room. All I could think about was my tree and how it was probably searching for me. Sliding down the wall, I rested on my knees and closed my eyes; it was time for me to do some searching of my own. Somehow, I had to return to that trance like state I had been in moments before I was wounded. It was easy enough to fall into the state but it was as if I had dropped into an empty void of nothing, _'hello?'_

The last thing I expected was an answer but it was almost immediate, _'Who are you?'_

It took every ounce of determination not to snap my eyes open in surprise. Concentrating, I reached out to this voice almost feeling its energy; it felt so familiar and yet so vastly different. Swallowing my dread I replied to the musical voice, _'I wish you no harm. I am in search of the tree of life.'_

This time the response was not so immediate and I feared I had lost connection until it finally replied, _'You are speaking with the Tree of Life.'_

My heart thumped hard in my throat at this response. Had I just contacted the Tree of Life in this world? Inhaling deeply I replied, _'I am the representative to the Tree of Life in my world…I had no intention of connecting to you…'_

Again it took a little longer for it to respond, _'You have such a great power in you. I do not doubt what you say but, you should not be here. This world is not where you belong. Why do you search so fretfully for your tree?'_

'_My power is from the connection to my own Tree of Life,' _I replied now struggling to keep the connection, _'And without my Tree I am significantly weak…'_

'_The laws of power in this world differ to the ones in yours but,' _it paused as if taking a breath, _'I can lend you a small amount of power. Do not expect it to be like that of your world.'_

A shimmer of golden light had me open my eyes. Glancing up, I watched as a single golden leaf floated down and toward me. Opening my hand, I watched it rest softly on my palm before sinking into my skin. The rush of power was instantaneous…though, as foretold, different.

The voice of the Tree was now fading away, _'Farewell….representative of mother tree…'_

Standing with an added piece of confidence, I felt the wound on my side instantly heal. Finally, I smiled, I was on my way to becoming my usual self. Rushing up to the nearest monster, I placed my hands on its back and drained the life out of it. Never had I felt so satisfied to see something finally die and to my hands; I was actually useful.

The elf girl shot the last monster with a quick shot of her bow and as it fell to the floor she turned around to Shian, "It isn't nice when you leave me behind."

Never had I seen a blush as red as that of Shian, "I figured I might be able to do this on my own without you getting hurt."

Blinking, I couldn't help myself but speak up, "Oh but it is okay for me to get hurt?"

It was at this moment the archer noticed me and eyeing me once she looked at Shian, "Who is she?"

"You know you can ask me yourself," stepping forward I quelled a little of my anger, "My name is Bethany and no there is nothing between us since your tone suggests otherwise."

There followed a long awkward silence as both individuals went even more red in the cheeks. Finally, after some time, the archer placed her bow away and walked right up to me, "S-sorry I am not normally rude. My name is Triana, nice to meet you."

Taking her hand, I warily shook it, "Likewise… I suppose. But, I fear that I've no time to stand here and meet new people. I've a mission to complete or else I shall be in a sort of trouble I do not wish to be in."

"Trouble?" Triana frowned, "What trouble?"

"She ticked off the clerics," Shian piped up without any regard for thought once again.

"No I did not!" I snapped as Triana looked between us for answers; turning to her, I decided to explain as best as I could, "The clerics were attacked because they were bringing something important to Mana Ridge and it was stolen. Apparently, the only ones that knew of this important event taking place were the clerics. So-"

Triana cut over me, "They believe there is some kind of mole or double agent?"

Nodding silently, I retrieved my box. Shian stepped casually in beside her, "I pretty much said that you know."

"They think I am their mole," I ignored Shian's comment as I dusted the dirt from the lid of the box.

Triana frowned, "It makes no sense."

"Tell me about it," I muttered readying myself to move into the next room.

Shian made to follow but Triana stopped us once again, "No it really does not make sense."

"What do ya mean?" Shian asked as he twirled his blade.

I too was slightly confused but also very much interested in what this elf had to say. Moving away from Shian I spoke directly to her, "You may have to elaborate on this for at this moment you are making no sense to us."

"I would have thought it obvious to you," She tilted her head, "Then again you do appear highly distracted….," Seeing my flat look she pushed on, "You said that only the clerics knew of this event yes?"

Nodding slowly, I began to see where this was heading and an almighty rage began to flare up deep within.

Surprisingly, it was Shian who actually put two and two together, "She's not a cleric!"

"Thank you Einstein," I spat tossing the box to the floor, "I cannot believe I was sent away for absolutely no reason!"

This time we both ignored Shian's question of 'who is Einstein?' As we continued on with the conversation; Triana's expression turned sympathetic and picking my box from the floor she handed it back to me, "Missions are never done for no reason. The clerics need to know that they can trust you. Please don't get angry."

Snatching the box from her I fixed her with my best see-right-through-you stare, "I did not ask to be a part of this."

Turning my back on the pair I began to walk away on my own.

'_You will lose yourself to yourself'_ my brother's last words came crashing to the forefront of my mind and it only fanned the flames of my rage. I hated it when I was wrong. From behind I heard Shian mumble something to Triana but I had no want to know what they were saying. All I wanted was to be free of this world and return to my own. I had left one mess behind in my own place and fallen right into another one.

My thoughts were disrupted by a small snigger. Stopping dead in my tracks I glanced up and into the masked face of a dragon cultist. Surprised, I doubled back near dropping my box once again. It took me several moments to react and by that time Shian and Triana were attempting to chase him. He moved fast disappearing into another ruined building and closing the portcullis behind him.

As the gate closed, monsters spewed forth from all around us including one very, very large one.

Despite the immense mob we were now facing all I could think about was the eyes I saw behind the mask.

I know those eyes, I told myself over and over; I have seen them before but where?


End file.
